zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Cipher the Lizard
Cipher the Lizard (サイファー ・ザ ・リザード Saifaa za Rizaado), also known as The Renegade, is a 23 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian-Mobian lizard and the last living descendant of Nullus and a member and head of the House of Nullus. Cipher is an extremely skilled user of negation magic, which allows him to negate, cancel out or otherwise temporarily suppress the supernatural abilities or enhancements of others. Physical description Cipher's scales are a light brown with yellow and dark brown markings. His muzzle is a light tan and his eyes are a dark, pale blue. His scales are rough and incredibly spiky, piercing through the fabric of the dark blue cloak he wears around his head and shoulders. He has dark blue bracers around his wrists and wears the Ring of Nullus around his middle finger on his left hand. He wears dark blue boots with light blue tongues, orange buttons and peach colored laces. His sharp and spiky talons poke through the toes of his boots. Personality Through and through, Cipher has a strong sense of justice and a strict code of morality. He believes in doing what is right even if it requires him to act outside of the law. He likes to help people who cannot help themselves and hates to see injustice or persecution. Deep down, Cipher is haunted by the sins of his ancestor - their betrayal and participation in the genocide against their own people - and desperately seeks to atone for their actions. In order to accomplish this, Cipher seeks out the remnants of surviving Mythsetians, in particular the current ruling Chief, and intends to swear his unwavering loyalty to him. Abilities Descended from the House of Nullus, Cipher inherited his family bloodline's powers of negation magic, which allows him to suppress or cancel out the supernatural or magical abilities of others. Powers *'Negation:' Cipher can willingly choose what he wishes to negate and for how long he wishes to negate it before willingly allowing the qualities to reemerge. The effects of his negation magic will also disappear once he has left the area. **'Magic negation:' He can nullify the magical powers of others and dispel magical attacks and enchantments. ***'Spell negation:' He can negate the effects of or completely dispel magic spells. ***'Invisibility negation:' He can negate the power of invisibility, forcing anything that is actively concealed to reveal themselves. ***'Intangibility negation:' He can negate the power of intangibility, forcing intangible objects or individuals into a solid form. ***'Telepathy negation:' Cipher can negate the power of telepathy by preventing individuals from using or having telepathy used on them. ***'Teleportation negation:' He can negate the power of teleportation, preventing individuals from teleporting or individuals from being teleported by another. ***'Sound negation:' He can negate and suppress soundwaves and make an area soundproof. **'Power negation:' Cipher can nullify or suppress the supernatural abilities of individuals. ***'Power negation field:' He can create a field that nullifies the powers and abilities of anyone or anything that enters it. **'Inertia negation:' Cipher can effectively ignore the laws of inertia by negating their effects. Through this, he possesses extraordinary reflexes and agility. **'Gravity negation:' He can negate the effects of gravity, allowing things or themselves to float. **'Enhanced condition negation:' Cipher can nullify the effects of supernatural or enhanced physical conditioning. ***'Speed negation:' He can nullify super speed, slowing down an individual and rendering them with average speed. ***'Strength negation:' He can nullify super strength, rendering an individual with a level of strength that would be considered average for their physique. *'Power and magic detection:' Cipher can sense the presence of magic and supernatural powers. He can identify what kind of powers an individual has. *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Cipher is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years. *'Enhanced athleticism:' Cipher is highly athletic and makes use of his inertia and gravity negation powers to increase his mobility and allow him to pull off amazing acrobatic feats. *'Enhanced speed, agility and reflexes' Skills *'Hand-to-hand combat:' Cipher is exceptionally skilled in close quarters combat. **'Bo staff proficiency:' Cipher's main weapon of choice is a collapsible bo staff with heavy and riveted ends to deal heavy and blunt blows to his opponents. *'Extensive knowledge on Mythsetian history:' Despite Mythsetian history being largely lost since the Great Purge, Cipher maintains an extensive knowledge on his people's history and vows to rectify the sins of his ancestors and their participation in the Purge against their own people. Equipment *'Collapsible bo staff:' Cipher's primary weapon of choice is his collapsible bow staff. *'Ring of Nullus:' Cipher holds his family's sacred relic, the Ring of Nullus, which allows him to temporarily copy and use the supernatural abilities of another. *'Seal of Nullus:' Cipher also holds the seal of his family, which signifies him as the head of his family. Trivia *Cipher is a word that refers to the mathematical number zero. *Cipher's appearance is based on the Thorny Devil Lizard. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Nullus Family Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Animals Category:Fan Characters